minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake "The Mage"
Prior to the First Haunting: Half Enderman, half human. Drake is idealistic, persistent and adventurous. Before Herobrine began stalking he and Armen, Drake met Armen sometime during his childhood. The circumstances to which this happened are unknown, however, it's possible that they met in Rubyshire, or somewhere else entirely. The reason why Drake has an Enderman half is unknown, but it seems to be something he struggled to make peace with. Somewhere down the line, Armen and Drake choose to live together, and during this time the events of the Haunted/Haunting series begins. The Haunting: He was haunted by Herobrine along with his "Brother"/childhood friend Armen. This began when they bought the House of Herobrine to live in, and went down to the basement thinking there was someone down there Armen said he'll get his digging tools and successfully survived three nights before they both plunged into the void The Haunting 2: Second Life: Drake appeared inside a cabin in a jungle, with writing on one of the stone walls talking about a man. He was reunited with Armen and together they went in search of the three Sacred Diamonds inside three temples in the Three Biomes. They successfully got all the Diamonds and took them to another temple in the middle of the biomes. Underneath this temple, they discovered a mineshaft which led to Herobrine's lair and a Nether Portal, which they had to enter. There they fought and defeated Herobrine and went back through the Portal only to discover that they had failed to kill him. Afterwards, Drake was taken to Herobrine's castle, where Armen was tied up in cobwebs, where Herobrine game him a choice: either he dies and Armen has eternal suffering, or Armen dies and he has eternal suffering. Drake chose the last choice. The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine: After an undisclosed amount of time after making his desision, Drake and Armen appeared in the abandoned town of Rubyshire, to which both of them reference having memories there. The Haunted: After Armen sacrificed his life to protect him and Grayson, Drake started exploring the Badlands. 2 years into his exploration, he discovered that Armen was alive, but had merged with Herobrine. Using a spell, he removed some of Herobrine's influence, but ended up storing it within himself; as a result, his eye turned white. 2 years later, Drake is now on the search for survivors from the destruction caused by "Armenbrine", and is attempting to save Armen though any means possible. In The Haunted Episode 5, it has been shown that Herobrine can also take over Drake's body. It may be possible that Herobrine may only do this in The House of Herorbrine, But it is not certain. Magical Abilities There are numerous magical abilities which Drake is known to have. These include lucid dreaming, teleporting and telekinesis. It is unknown if he can also do telepathy, however this may be revealed later on. Due to these magical abilities, he has earned himself the title of "The Mage". Appearance Drake was not seen in any of the first three Haunting movies, however it is assumed that in these movies he looked exactly the same as he does now, just with a pupil in his white eye. In the Haunted, Drake wore a light blue shirt and dark blue pants, both stained black in some placed because of his Enderman half. Half his face is also stained this color, and he has one purple, Enderman eye and one pure white eye. Alive or Dead ? "'''Alive"''' Played by RejectedShotgun. Category:Creatures and Characters Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunting 2: Second Life Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted